Coils
by Invisibool
Summary: Semi-AU. The Magnemite are a hive mind, all under their leader. But when one Magnemite suddenly gains a conscience, she is immediately labelled as an enemy. But then she finds comfort in a creature of feelings, the polar opposite of her kind.


RUNNING DATA DIAGNOSTICS

POWER CAPACITY: 96% - RECEIVING NORMALLY

ELECTROMAGNETISM: 87%

CHECKING FILES...

CHECKING...

CHECKING...

ALERT! UNKNOWN PROCESS DETECTED: RUNPROCESSEMOTION

SYSTEM DETECTS PROGRAM MALICIOUSLY INFECTING THIS MACHINE'S COILS.

RECOMMEND SENDING REPORT TO HIGH COMMAND

YES  
NO

ENCODING FILE...

ENCODING...

ENCODING...

SENDING ENCODED FILE TO HIGH COMMAND...

SENDING...

SENDING...

SE!# EGKTTRERWDE %!#$!~4

ERROR!ERROR!ERROR!

CONNECTION TO HIGH COMMAND LOST

ATTEMPTING TO REPAIR CONNECTION...

REPAI!#$%^%VDG%&FHE

FATAL ERROR!

CONNECTIONS DISABLED.

NOW ENTERING BACKUP SUPPLY MODE

COMPLETE

I blinked.

I blinked again.

A third time, and I looked around.

Something was wrong. I could tell just by the fact that nothing around me moved.

Wherever this was, it lacked any sort of light, requiring me to run a magnetic detection radar scan of my surroundings.

After a few brief seconds, the results were complete: This place was a large, open room. The walls were covered in slots, each designed to hold a metallic machine. An orb, and two horseshoe magnet units were all each machine consisted of.

I blinked once more, and a small, localized light field surrounded me, allowing me to visualize my surroundings in the normal spectrum.

The results on the scan were correct. Hundreds upon hundreds of small machines, inserted into individual holes in the walls. All identical to each other and myself. On the front of each orb was a single optical unit, all of them unmoving, and gazing straight ahead at nothing.

I disconnected myself from my own slot, and used my electromagnetism to levitate in the center of the shaft. I felt a sudden jolt in my internal Coil. I was unable to identify it, but I felt an odd desire to leave.

As I descended into the dark shaft, a deep hum announced the presence of something above. Turning my attention up, I also turned off the light.

Above, another, larger object was descending toward me. An oval in shape, with two smaller circles on each thin end of the oval. Each circle was connected to a magnetic unit, and a third magnetic unit was located on the rear of the center oval.

On the front of each cirlce was an optical unit, identical to the others', and the center boasted a large, red optic, likely to indicate a position of leadership.

As it descended, the optics released light, scanning all of the walls. As I watched, it reached my now empty slot, passing over it, before jerking back to the vacant spot.

A yellow antenna sprouted from the top of the center unit, releasing a loud beeping noise. After a second, all of the units in the wall snapped to life, disconnecting from their slots, their optical lights turning deep red.

I knew it wasn't wise for me to stay, and so I hurriedly descended into the shaft.

Commanding beeps came from above me, and I turned. A small number, about eight, of my kind were in pursuit of me. One of them communicated with me.

"Electromagnetic Unit Number 081. Due to unauthorized actions, you are now to be deleted. Any attempts at resistance will be met with lethal force."

I made no attempt to respond, however illogical its words were. But something in my processors stated that I was not to allow my deletion.

Electricity coursed through the units on my sides, and I shot lightning bolts at them. Unable to avoid the attack, one of them was struck, sending it recoiling upward to regain its system stability.

The remaining seven modified their optics' appearances: a downwardly-curved line was added to the upper section.

"Very Well"

Three of the machines rotated, then quickly collided with each other, forming a single three-section unit. Three more performed the same maneuver.

The two more powerful units began to fire powerful surges of electricity at me, scrambling my system with each hit. I retaliated by casting small, magnetized explosives at them, but they proved more than resistant enough to continue their chase.

"Enough." The small machine spoke, turning his magnets toward me. The tips began to glow blue and red.

A noticable decrease in my descending speed occurred, allowing the pursuers to slowly catch up. The larger units aimed their magnets toward me, their eyes shifting. They had their target locked.

Each attempt to escape was meant with a forceful pull by a magnetic force originating from the small unit. The ability of some of the machines to trap metallic enemies in battle was now being used against me.

The large combined robots coursed powerfully with high voltage lightning. I was all too familiar with their tactics: Lock-On to their target, then follow up with a powerful Zap Cannon. One might have not been much of a deal, but I knew I would not survive two consecutive shots.

In a final attempt at self-preservation, I quickly searched my combat files until I found one, ProgramVoltSwitch, and activated the file.

I was coated in sparking electricity, and launched myself at the group, discharging the lightning, and temporarily frying their combat systems. Wasting no time, I turned downward and hurriedly descended to the darkness. 


End file.
